Vampire and The Singer
by lilmissbookworm3071
Summary: i suck at summarys so it a nick and lilly story and my first story on fanfiction so please review in play from sorri
1. Chapter 1

CHARACTERS

LILLY TRUSCOTT AS LILLIAN PARKER, AGE:17

NICK JONAS AS NICK JACOBS, AGE: 17/110

SELENA GOMEZ AS MOLLY JACOBS, AGE: 17/102

TAYLOR LAUTNER AS ALEXANDER JACOBS, AGE:18/103

KEVIN JONAS AS BRICE JACOBS, AGE:25/205

ASHLEY TISDALE AS MADDIE JACOBS, AGE:27/114

JOE JONAS AS JESSE JACOBS, AGE: 18/99

TAYLOR SWIFT AS ELIZABETH,AGE: 18/101

KATELIN GREGORY, AGE: 17

CHRISSY HARRISON, AGE: 17

JAKE LOWELLSON, AGE: 18

MATT JAMESON, AGE: 17

DEX, AGE: 234 EVIL VAMPIRE

:230 EVIL VAMPIRE


	2. Chapter 2

THE

VAMPIRE

AND

THE

SINGER

Chapter 1

The Beginning

Narrator: the story starts with Lilly she is a famous pop singer she is really nice to everyone and is not used to people disappointing her. She has good friends well all but one, she is 17yrs old, and she has a boyfriend named Cody Hangstring. She has the feeling that he is only with her because she's famous and has money and she's about ready to break up with him. So let's go to her house and it's almost time for summer to be over, there in Florida right now.

Lilly-hey mom?

Her mom- yes Lilly?

Lilly-when are we leaving?

Her mom- in 2 more days, why?

Lilly - no reason just miss home

Her mom - home or cody * smiles*

Lilly - *laughs* home I might break up with cody

Her mom -*thinks* FINALLY

Lilly- hello mom u there * waves hand in font of her moms face*

Her mom- oh sorry, but maybe you should break up with him the best idea you've had since you started dating him

Lilly- maybe your right

Her mom - maybe, but you better get ready for that concert tonight, okay

Lilly - *groans* okay okay *runs up stairs*

With the Jacobs

Narrator - okay so the Jacob family are all vampires the kids were adopted or so that's what humans know. They had lives before becoming a vampire they were born from the late 1800s- 1920s

They have been around for a long, long time. Let's start there at home in Newport, California.

Molly - * wrestling with Alex* you are so weak for a vampire *laughs*

Alex- yeah right

Narrator - there both freakishly strong.

Nick - Alex, molly

Both -yeah

Nick - were going hunting, are you thirsty?

Molly -nope I went out last nite alex

Alex -yup *still holding his position*

Nick- okay *about to walk away* you know no one's gonna when right?

Alex- yeah we know

Molly -it's just fun silly

Nick - hmmm* leaves super fast to the garage* they said no maddie

Maddie - ok, guys lets go *they get into the BMW3 and go to the woods*

With Cody

Cody-*making out with lisa*

Lisa - *pulls away* wow

Cody-yeah, so you wanna go see a movie

Lisa - I don't know when does Lilly com back?????

Cody - relax babe she's comin back in 2 days tops

Lisa- Idk I still feel bad about this

Cody - really?

Lisa - yea cody I mean c'mon she's really nice she'll hate us if she finds out

Cody -she won't find out I promise

Lisa -your promises don't mean anything, cuz you promised to break up with her and yet you're still together!!!!! * Mad*

Cody- so what maybe I don't wanna break up with her

Lisa - * stands up* you can't have two girlfriends cody!!! *angry*

Cody *stands up * I don't!!!!

Lisa - excuse me, you no what forget you * starts walking away *

Cody -*realizes what he said* NO WAIT LISA!!!!!!!!!! *runs after her *

Lisa - leave me the heck alone cody!!!!!!!

Cody- *catches her* look I'm sorry I didn't mean it the way it came, lisa believe me

Lisa- NO

Cody -plz * kisses her*

Lisa - *pulls away* fine *smiles*

Cody- good girl, now let's go to the movies

Lisa - fine * they leave *

1day later with Lilly at home

Her dad-*watching paparazzi TV*

Lilly - ew dad y do watch that it's not true

Her dad - I know, I know calm down sweetie

Lilly - I am calm!

Her dad - *gives her a look *

Lilly - oh sorry daddy

Her dad- its ok, so wat r u doing today

Lilly- I don't probably go shopping

Her dad - oh okay

Lilly- laterz*leaves*

Her dad- hmmm.

With the Jacobs

Molly- I'm so bored wat should we do Elizabeth

Elizabeth - not sure molls whatever's good 4 you

I suppose

Molly - normal people go to the mall *smiles*

Elizabeth- not a chance molly

Molly- y not? I hate being the "weird family"

Alex- that's because we r

Molly- whatever you say *runs super fast out to the garage* hey nicky wats up

Nick- *drinking a cup of blood* nothing and plz don't call me that

Molly- yea whatever you wanna go to the mall

Nick- umm no

Molly- plz

Nick- no

Molly - plz, plz *puppy dog face and looks like she's about 2 cry*

Nick- give it a rest molly your nearly 100

Molly- * doesn't stop with the face*

Nick- *groans*

Molly - YES!!! *smiles* can I have some of that?

Nick- its deer blood

Molly- gross, do we have any kangaroo blood

Nick- no, to hot to go to Arizona

Molly -but that's my favorite *wines*

Nick- *ignores her whiney attitude* what do you want from the mall anyway*sips his deer blood*

Molly- clothes, school starts 2morrow duh

Nick- you've been though the school thing for over a 95 yrs when r u going to realize it's the same just with new humans

Molly- never

Nick- never say never

Molly -lets just go * they leave to the mall*

Lilly at the mall

Lilly- *shopping, bumps into someone* oops sorry

Chrissy- it's cool

Katelin- it was our fault *smiles*

Lilly- I'm Lillian but you can lilly *sticks out her hand for a shake*

Chrissy- I'm Chrissy* shakes her hand*

Katelin- Katelin *smiles and shakes her hand*

Lilly- nice to meet *smiles* what school do you go to?

Katelin- yours

Lilly - really?

Chrissy- yea unfortunately *rolls her eyes*

Lilly- it isn't that bad is it?

Chrissy- for us it is

Lilly -how come?

Chrissy- y do you even care Ur life is perfect

Katelin- CHRISSY!!!!!!

Lilly- its okay, but I do care and trust me my life is far from perfect *sighs*

Chrissy- sorry

Lilly- its fine really maybe we could hang out sometime

Katelin- sure that could be fun

Lilly - okay call me *they exchange numbers*

With Nick and Molly

Nick- *groans* can we go now

Molly- no c'mon nick you agreed to come*looking at a shirt*

Nick - *reads her mind* no molly

Molly- y not

Nick- cuz I'm not a girl I don't want you to do a match mate in heaven got it and where are you going to find someone like us here

Molly- fine whatever you say Nickolas *crosses her arms*

Nick-I'm leaving bye*starts to walk away*

Molly- wait for me *walks away to*

That night with Lilly in her room

Lilly-*thinking* I wonder what lisa is doing I really don't wanna call her but then I be a bad bff or would I .man the girls at the mall are so nice it seems that like me for me and not because I'm famous . Maybe I should call them no that's to pushy god I don't know what to do it's never so hard to make friends before.

* gets a text from Cody*

Texts read:

Codyda#1man-hey babe

Superstarlils-hey cody wats up????

Codyda#1man-nothing much how was ur summa tour???

Superstarlils- realy fun wat about you????

Codyda#1man- same jus hung with da guys

Superstarlils- cool u siked 4 skool

Codyda#1man- as long as ur their

Superstarlils- as if u'd still hve fun 

Codyda#1man-yea rite 

Superstarlils- lol missed u loads

Codyda#1man- same couldn't stop thinking bout u!!!

Superstarlils - aw so sweet 

Codyda#1man- I know g2g baby c u 2morro nite

Superstarlils- gnite l8ter

Lilly - ugh just when I wanna break up he says and does stuff sweet*put pillow over her head*

Next day in the morning with the Jacobs

Jesse -remind me again why I'm going to high school AGAIN

Brice -because were supposed to be normal

Jesse- there's nothing "normal" about a 103yr old vampire goin to high school

Elizabeth- I agree

Molly- but I wanna go

Alex- I don't I'm still sort of new at this being a vegetarian vampire it's only been 2decades and those humans have scent that is hard to resist*holding molly's hand*

Molly-*glares at him* try

Maddie- now, now lets be reasonable Jesse, Elizabeth, Alex you all r in the 12th grade molly, nick 11th you don't have that long

Nick- speak for them ,those mortals look at us as if we just walked out a magazine you should here what they think ,teenage guy hormones are going wild these days constant staring like they've never seen molly before*smirks*

Alex- WHAT?!?!*drops her hand*

Molly -he's bein funny *hits nicks arm* not funny *takes alex's hand again*

Nick -*chuckles* I'm not being funny

Molly - you no what--------

Brice- it's final you all r going to school *uses his vampire voice*

Elizabeth-ok, ok jeesh Brice were leaving *they leave*

At school with chrissy and Katelin

Chrissy- so what class do you have Kate *walking*

Katelin- 1st pd is Mr. Manning in English, 2nd Miss. Cycle in history,3rd is Mrs. hates in math ,4th is in science , 5th lunch, 6th Spanish, 7th gym *at chrissy locker*

Chrissy- that sucks we only have gym, science and lunch together

Katelin- that does suck, umm hater alert

Lisa-hey losers welcome back *smiles evil*

Chrissy- plz don't tell me your on the welcome committee I no this school has better taste then that *smirks*

Katelin- * giggles*

Lisa - aww does little miss Katy find something funny?

Katelin- yea and it's you Lisa

Lisa- ha puh-lease me talking to must be the highlight of you day

Chrissy-never so just back off lisa

Lisa- *gets in her face* Make Me Harrison

Chrissy- you might wanna move your face before you lose it!!!!!

Katelin- *grabs her arm* hey chill

Lilly- I agree *crosses her arms*

Lisa - oh, hey Lilly *smiles and steps back*

Lilly - whatever sorry Chrissy, Katelin *walks away*

Lisa- lilly wait *goes after her*

Chrissy- *mad* I hate that stupid bi---

Katelin- chrissy I kno c'mon lets go before were late

With Lilly

Lisa- hey *smiles a little*

Lilly- *ignores her* hey cody

Cody- hey baby *kisses her* hey lisa

Lisa-*jealous*hey *fake smiles*

Lilly- I better get to homeroom

Cody - c'mon I'll walk you*leaves with lilly while lisa follows behind*

With Nick

Nick- that's sad

Molly - what is?*getting book*

Nick- she doesn't have a clue

Molly -no I think she does but does want to believe herself

Nick- that's very possible

Molly- you wanna bet?? How possible it is

Nick -no never against you I've learned from the dumb one *looks at Jesse*

Jesse- I honestly thought I had a good chance of winning

Alex- dude u were betting against a psychic you going to lose

Molly- and now I have a beautiful black Porsche with black interior and turbo speed *smiles*

Elizabeth- that's so weird it sounded like she describe my car *laughs and everyone is silent stops laughing and turns to Jesse face hard as stone * you did not bet my car

Jesse- ummmmmmm

Elizabeth- ARE YOU-----!!!!!

(BELL RINGS)

Jesse- laterz *runs to class*

Elizabeth- oh he's going to face hell, bye *mad*

Alex- see ya at lunch *hugs and kisses molly fast then leaves*

Molly -and then there were 2 * turns around* nick? nick? Ugh *leaves to class*

In class English

Mr. Manning- ok class lets get started. Your first project on the book "Jinx" so read it and I want you and your partner to write a 2,000 word essay on that book

Class-*groans*

Mr. Manning- I know I'm a horrible teacher anyway the partners are: Miss. Parker and Mr. Jacobs*and goes down the list of names* okay now find your partner now

Lilly- hi *shyly* I'm um lilly

Nick -*smiles* nick

Lilly- so about the project------

Nick-yea I've already read the book

Lilly-impressive so have I *thinks*woah he is hot with a capital H*

Nick -*trying to read her mind but can't* so

Lilly- um were should we write this?

Nick- um I was thinking on a computer

Lilly-*laughs* funny so your house?

Nick-*nervous* sure I guess so?

Lilly- or mine if you want

Nick- um no anywhere is good I suppose

Lilly- ok? So nick

Nick- yea?

Lilly- I've never really heard you speak before why is that?

Nick- um no reason I guess

Lilly- well I like your voice*blushes*

Nick- uh thanks *smiles a little*

Lilly- no problem *embarrassed*

Nick - *reads her facial expression* so lilly?

Lilly- yes?

Nick- tell me something's about yourself

Lilly- nothing much to tell*sighs*

Nick- there's always something lets start with hobbies besides singing

Lilly-*smile a little* that's kind of all I do

Nick - I don't think so, but you put on a good show *starts to smell her blood and moves over to the edge of the chair*

Lilly-*notices his reaction*no theirs really nothing*smells her self casually*thinks* that's very strange I don't seem to smell maybe he doesn't like me, strange boy*

Bell rings

Nick-*leaves before lilly even gets up and goes to molly's locker*

Molly-uh hey?

Nick- hey

Molly- wat do you want?

Nick-a brother can't visit his sister a her locker once in a

While *tries to smile*

Molly-I guess but it's out of ordinary for this brother the one basically goes through life without a look back

Nick-not funny see ya at lunch*walks at human pace to his next*

Molly- okay? I guess I saw that coming*shrugs and leaves to her class*

* At Lunch*

Chrissy- so wat r u having

Katelin- food *smirks*

Chrissy- very funny Katy Perry

Katelin- ew not funny

Chrissy-*laughs*

Katelin- so wats up you look like your hiding something

Chrissy-*bits her lower lip*

Katelin- spill

Chrissy- there's nothing to spill

Katelin- tell me, tell me

Chrissy- no kate

Katelin-plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz *puppy dog eyes*

Chrissy-NO!!!!!*annoyed*

Katelin- Fine no need to yell god wats with you??????*mad and sad*

Chrissy- look I'm sorry kate*feels guilty*

Katelin- yeah whatever*walks to the outside tables*

Chrissy- oh c'mon *puts her hands in face*

With the Jacobs

Elizabeth-*hitting Jesse* YOU IDOIT I CAN'T BELIVE THIS, YOU OWE ME A BRAND NEW CAR!!!!*talking really fast so humans won't see or hear*

Jesse- ok, ok just stop hitting me jeesh

Elizabeth- *stops* fine, molls---

Molly-no I've always loved that car especially the 911 turbo

Elizabeth-*groans*

Nick-*thinking*why the hell can't I read her thoughts I mean that's so new to me how am I suppose to do the damn project if I don't know what she is thinking I think I'm going to have to talk to brice*sighs*

Molly- what's up with you nicky?

Nick- nothing why???

Alex- cuz you've been quite

Nick-I have

Alex-uh yeah

Nick- really

Elizabeth- yea usually you'd be telling us wat each other is thinking by now

Nick-oh sorry I just have a lot on my mind today

Molly-oh wat is it?

Nick-uh nothing see ya*stands up*

Molly -where you going?

Alex-like you don't know*smiles*

Molly-*smiles back*

At Lilly's table

Cody-whatcha doing 2nite lils

Lilly- I'm going over nicks house

Cody- who the heck is nick?*kind of jealous*

Lilly- relax he's my English partner you Nick Jacobs

Cody-sure, sure that freak*jealous and mad*

Lilly- Ugh whatever cody you are way to jealous maybe I should be worried about YOU and don't call him a freak

Lisa- calm down lils he is just a guy

Lilly- yeah whatever lisa *walks away*

Lisa- oh well I guess you just lost girlfriend number ?

Cody-no she'll get over it soon*smiles*

After school

Molly- where's nick?

Alex- I don't know

Jesse- he couldn't have left

Nick-actually I didn't

Alex- hey man

Nick-molly can you do me a little favor

Molly- fine where is she?

Nick- at her locker, I think

Molly-be right back *goes to lilly's locker* hello*smiles*

Lilly-hi*smiles back*

Molly- I'm molly

Lilly-hi molly I'm lilly

Molly-yes I know I think everyone knows*laughs a little* anyway nick says he's sorry but he can't work on the project or something today may be another time*smiles apologetic*

Lilly-oh that's fine I suppose is he okay?

Molly-yes he's fine….well I have to go see ya around

Lilly- ok see ya around

Molly- bye*walks away*

Lilly-*sighs*hey Chrissy

Chrissy-oh hey lilly

Lilly-hey where's Katelin?????

Chrissy-oh uh um she's angry with me

Lilly -oh what about?

Chrissy-lets leave school grounds first

Lilly- ok*They Leave*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

With lilly and Chrissy at

The Park

Lilly- so what's with you and Katelin??

Chrissy-long story short she thought I was hiding something but I'm not and she just kept trying to get it out of me and I just snapped and really yelled at her no she probably hates me *sighs*

Lilly- I'm sure she doesn't hate you she a little pissed that you yelled at her, she probably thinks that you are hiding something because you were so defensive

Chrissy- not likely she has a one track mind

Lilly-*laughs*just give her some time *pats her back*

With nick

Nick-*walking up stairs* excuse me?

Secretary- yes*turns around* oh hello Nickolas *smiles overly friendly*

Nick-uh hey*fake smiles*is br-- I mean my dad in a meeting?*reads her mind*her mind- no but I wish oh he asked me the question I better answer now*

Secretary- no he isn't go on in

Nick-*flashes her a dazzling smile* thanks*walks in the office*

Brice-*looking at papers* what is it Annie?

Nick- so that's her name*sits in the chair in front of his desk*

Brice-*looks up* oh sorry nick, what's up?

Nick-*whispers*I have a blood problem

Brice- oh uh lets talk more privately*goes to the door and opens it* Annie hold my calls and meetings plz

Annie- yes sir *smiles*

Brice-thank you *close's the door* okay what's the problem?

Nick- my English partner her blood it smells so good and was hard to control myself

Brice-oh I understand _la tua cantante_

Nick- _la tua_----what???

Brice-*laughs*_ la tua cantante _it means her blood sings for you

Nick- *confused* is that good??

Brice- it depends

Nick- depends on what? is she like a demon sent to destroy me destroy us and everything we've built because she probably knows my control level is good when I'm not around her and to send me to hell or wherever we go

Brice- actually no it depends on love

Nick-_ love_? Not with a human I don't even no the meaning of the word "_love_"

Brice- ah nick you can't help who you fall in love with like molly and Alex or Jesse and Elizabeth look at me and maddie

Nick- yes vampires who fall in love with vampires not the vampire and the…. singer

Brice- why not? And I hear she is quite good at singing *laughs*

Nick- because and what's funny?

Brice- you don't know*serious*

Nick- I can't hear thoughts when my mind is blocked or filled with my own

Brice-I didn't know that *someone knocks* humph I'm busy

Molly- oh c'mon dad I already know

Brice- oh *opens the door*sorry molls

Annie-sorry sir she said it was important

Brice- that's fine, molly come in

Molly-*goes in*

Brice- *shut the door*

Molly- so nicky has a _la tua----_- something *smiles*

Brice- its_ la tua cantante _

Molly-yeah okay Brice carry on

Nick-*sighs* so what was funny brice?

Brice- oh the singer who blood sings for you *he and molly laughs*

Nick- guys my problem

Brice- nick well just hunt more and keep more blood in the house I suppose Jesse will like the hunting we might get some bears or lions

Molly-kangaroo

Brice- its way to hot in Arizona molly

Nick- I told her that

Molly- fine you where right

Nick- I'm off *starts to the door*

Molly-*has a vision* wait nick

Nick- what?

Molly-*looks at brice* he's going to Colorado

Brice- what!?!?!

Nick-see ya *runs super fast out the room*

Brice- no wait*looks at molly*

Molly-*shrugs*

Brice - c'mon lets go *grabs his things* Annie I'm leaving

Annie- have a nice night Mr. Jacobs, molly*doesn't notice nicks not there*

Molly-bye*dances swiftly out the building*

With Cody

Lisa- so what r u going to do about lilly?

Cody- do u really care?

Lisa-*sitting on the hood of his car* not really just bored watching you TRY and fix the engine or whatever

Cody- oh be quite, and like I said earlier she'll forgive me by 2morro

Lisa- that's strange her relationship status on MySpace says complicated

Cody- what's your point Lisa *under the car*

Lisa-oh nothing*smiles to her self*

With Katelin at the beach

Katelin - *thinking*I wonder what Chrissy's problem was she never gets so upset about things that new for her. I've never been the one to get upset when she gets upset that's new for me. Maybe we're changing I like the way we used to be close now we're starting to separate*sighs and lays back in the stand*

Person- a little late to be on the beach isn't it?

Katelin-*jumps to her feet* who-------

Person- sorry didn't mean to scare you

Katelin- uh it's fine I guess where r u??* a little confused*

Person-*shines the flashlight on his self* right here

Katelin-oh *thinks- woah he's cute*uh hi

Person- hey

Katelin- I'm sorry I'm Katelin Gregory and you are?

Matt- Matt …..Matt Jameson*smiles*

Katelin-oh hi I guess I should leave?

Matt-if you want I was just doing a favor for my uncle make

sure no people were still laying in sand looking at the stars and things*smiles*

Katelin- sorry to interrupt your search *smiles* I had a lot on my mind and the waves help me calm down, you know??

Matt-I do actually

Katelin- *smile* I should probably go

Matt- you don't have to *smiles*

Katelin- I know that, but my mom will probably worry about me *shrugs*

Matt-right *a little sad* see ya around

Katelin-*smiles*hopefully you will, bye *starts walking up the beach*

Matt-*yells after her*YOU SHOULD COME BACK 2MORRO!!!*SMILES*

Katelin-*yells* IF YOU WANT ME TO

Matt- *yells*UNTILL 2MORRO THEN, NITE

Katelin-BYE!!!!!*smiles to herself and blushing*

With lilly at home

Lilly- hey mom?

Her mom- yea*cooking*

Lilly- I'm having a hard time breaking up with cody

Her mom- oh uh what would you like me to do??

Lilly- I don't know just wanted to tell you so if you see him here you'll know why

Her dad- I won't look forward to that

Lilly-*rolls her eyes*yea I know daddy

Her mom- well okay lilly

With Katelin just arriving at home

Her mom-*in the living room* kate is that you?

Katelin- yea mom

Chrissy-*come out the living room* hey

Katelin- Hi?

Chrissy- can we talk?

Katelin- I suppose so

Chrissy- ok

Katelin-*sighs and leads the way to her room*

Chrissy- *walks in* so

Katelin-*shut the door and sit's on the couch* so?

Chrissy- I'm sorry for snapping at lunch I just had a lot on my mind today

Katelin-*nods*ok

Chrissy- that's all you have to say

Katelin- what would you like me to say???

Chrissy- uh anything I would like your normal reaction

Katelin- huh?*confused*

Chrissy- ok what's with you

Katelin- nothing, I thought we were talking bout you

Chrissy- I said sorry

Katelin- okay I forgive if didn't want to talk you didn't have to talk I get it

Chrissy- good *goes on jumps on her lap* so where were you

Katelin- *laughs* nowhere get off of me

Chrissy- nope now tell me the truth

Katelin- I was at the beach now off

Chrissy-*shrugs and get off her* at the beach huh?

Katelin- yes and I plan to go back 2morro

Chrissy- I'm down with that

Katelin- uh actually chris I was thinking alone, if that's okay?

Chrissy- sure but now who's hiding things*smug smile*

Katelin-*blushes* nothing to hide

Chrissy- then why are you blushing???*smiles smugly*

Katelin- c'mon lets each have at least one secret, deal

Chrissy- deal*they do their hand shake* what's on TV

Katelin- uh looks like it "Real World Brooklyn"

Chrissy- oh cool bye the way thanks for inviting me to spend the nite

Katelin-*laughs* I didn't invite you

Chrissy-yea well that's what I told my mom and your mom says it cool so I'm not leaving*smiles*

Katelin- thanks for letting me know chris

Chrissy- no problem

With the Jacobs

Maddie- uh where's nick?

Alex- uh molly?

Molly- Brice?

Brice- about him uh*pauses*

Maddie- some one tell me

Jesse- tell you what madds*comes in*

Maddie- where nick is

Elizabeth- he's not here?

Maddie - no I'm afraid not, now Brice?

Brice- he's well he went to uh um he

Maddie- oh just spit out *breaks the cup that's in her hand, with her hand*

Molly- he ran to Colorado *talks super fast*

Maddie-*shocked*

Jesse-*shocked*

Elizabeth-*laughing*you are really funny today molly

Molly- no bethy I'm serious

Elizabeth- what no way that's not fair

Maddie- Colorado? B-b-but why??*stuttering*

Brice-_ la tua cantante_

Maddie- really? I didn't think he was the type for that

Jesse-type for what *looks at everyone* a little help people I'm very lost here I don't like Spanish

Molly-_ la tua cantante_ it means someone's blood sings for him and its not Spanish its Italian

Jesse- oh, is she a half-breed?

Brice- no she isn't a half-breed or a vampire

Maddie and Elizabeth- then who or what??*look at each other and smile*

Brice- Miss. Lillian Parker, human

Elizabeth- WHAT of all the vampire girls, her she's human

Brice- yes her, he just doesn't believe it*very calm*

Jesse- no way that's to weird and totally awesome

Elizabeth-*hits him*

Jesse- you are going to stop hitting me jeesh woman there's a punching bag in our room USE IT

Elizabeth- but I can break that I can't break u and plus your huge you can't even feel it

Jesse- so what it's annoying*glares at her*

Maddie- okay you two, what are we going to do about him*sighs*

Brice- he can take care of himself he's done it for about 115 years*gives her a confronting smile*

Jesse- you know I think your jealous beth

Elizabeth- excuse me?

Jesse- I think you're jealous

Elizabeth- I most certainly am not *defensive*

Jesse- no, you are because nick didn't find you very attractive when he first met you because genuinely you where for him but ------

Elizabeth- I love you and I'm not jealous of some human

Jesse- I love you too but you must face it its very aggravating for you right?

Elizabeth-*yells*WHATEVER*runs super fast to their (her and Jesse's) bed room and slams the door*

Jesse- I take that as a yes*walks casually up the stairs*

Molly- they have mad problems

Alex- yea they do, wanna play pool??

Molly- sure, bye guys*they leave*

Maddie- Brice ------

Brice- he's fine trust me Maddie

Maddie-fine I trust you *smiles*

Brice- good*kisses her*

Next day at school Friday

Lilly-*at her locker*

Random girl- hi lilly*smiles and walks past*

Lilly-*smiles back* hey

Lisa-who is she

Lilly-she's a freshman, why?

Lisa- no reason

Lilly- what do want anyway?

Lisa-someone's in bad mood

Chrissy- hey lilly

Lilly-hi Chrissy what's up? *smiles*

Chrissy- nothing just wondering what are you doing after school?

Lilly- nothing is everything okay?

Chrissy- yea uh do you wanna hang out

Lilly- sure*close her locker* bye Lisa*walks away with Chrissy*

Lisa-*shocked*

Lilly- so is Katelin joining us

Chrissy- no she's busy

Lilly- really?

Chrissy- now she's the one with the secret

Lilly-*laughs* wow

Chrissy-*laughs to *

Katelin- hey guys

Chrissy and Lilly- hey kate

Katelin - so what's up *sits at her desk*

Lilly-nothing where just talking bout what were going to do after school

Katelin- oh so what r u guys going to do??*smiles*

Chrissy- uh you first

Katelin- I'm going to the beach*give's a teasing smile*

Chrissy- to do what?

Lilly-*giggles*

Katelin-*turns around and leans her head back*none of your business*smiles and turns back to face them*

Teacher-class we have a new student uh*looks at the paper* Mr. Matt Jameson

Matt- hey *smiles*

Katelin- *turns around*

Teacher- matt you can sit there*points to the seat beside Katelin*

Matt-*smiles* okay *goes and sits down* hello

Katelin-hi there

Matt- how are you?

Katelin- fine

Chrissy-*whispers to lilly* love connection*

Lilly-*whispers back* I kno air clap*they air clap*

Matt- *whispers* are we still on for today?

Katelin-*whispers*yea totally and uh why are we whispering

Matt- oh sorry*normal voice*

Katelin- its cool*smiles*

Lilly-*whispers* what's he sorry for

Chrissy-*whispers* I have no idea I wasn't paying attention

Katelin- *turns around* we can hear you

Chrissy- I don't know what your talking about *looks at the teacher*

Katelin-*turns around and shakes her head*

Matt-*smiling at her*

Katelin-*smiles back*

Later at the end of the day with lilly in English

Lilly-*goes to her desk and notices nicks not there* I know I didn't smell bad yesterday

Mr. Manning- *walks towards lily's desk* lilly?

Lilly-yes

Mr. Manning - Nickolas couldn't make it to school today so do you mind helping me with other things since you really need your partner?

Lilly-sure no problem*she helps the teacher then the bell rings to go home*

With the Jacobs

Alex- boring day

Jesse- it was

Elizabeth -*upset about last night*

Molly- yea and Maddie seemed sad and angry

Elizabeth- yea he is so going to get an earful from her

Jesse-I agree

Elizabeth-*rolls her eyes* can we go?

Alex- yea I drive *they leave and go home*

Elizabeth-*goes to the kitchen*

Jesse-*follows quietly behind her*

Alex- she is really mad at him

Molly- I kno

Alex- I'm bored wanna race?

Molly-*grins* sure*they leave*

Jesse- are you ever going to stop being mad at me*twirls her around to face him*

Elizabeth- in a decade or 2

Jesse-*mad* your being impossible

Elizabeth- No I'm not you were wrong and out of line

Jesse- no I was right you just can't face it but it's who you are that's why I'm attracted to you of course

Elizabeth- would if I was wrong and you were right what does that mean??

Jesse- that I was right*confused*

Elizabeth-*sighs in defeat* can you kiss me now?

Jesse-*laughs and kisses her* happy?

Elizabeth-yup

Jesse- that's all I won't

Elizabeth- *smiles and kisses him some more*

With Katelin

Katelin*walking down the beach looking for matt*

Matt-*appears out of no where* looking for me?

Katelin- god*jumps* stop that

Matt- *laughs*sorry, so what's up? *they start walking*

Katelin- oh nothing you kind of surprised me today in class

Matt- I did, how??

Katelin- randomly showing up you do that a lot actually

Matt- well you never asked what school I went to

Katelin- I had a limited amount of time *giggles*

Matt- I agree you did leave in a rush I suppose*smiles*

Katelin- I should've stayed huh?

Matt- well I think you should've*smile's and a

little embarrassed*

Katelin- me too *takes his had and they talk and walk*

With Lilly and Chrissy at Lilly's house

Chrissy-*eating her ice cream* so what'd think about the new guy?

Lilly- oh he was cute definitely Kate's type what'd you think?

Chrissy- definitely saw a connection there

Lilly- Chrissy?

Chrissy- yea lils?

Lilly- what do you no about the Jacobs family?

Chrissy- besides there amazingly beautiful and keep to themselves nothing why the sudden interest?

Lilly- no reason just one day nick talks to me then all of a sudden he gets very weird and moves as far away as possible then I don't see him .I think that's very weird

Chrissy- yea it is kind of weird I wonder about them sometimes

the big one uh Jesse he's kind of scary, but nick he's well I don't know some people are brave enough to speak but they say It's really cool but they never go back to talk to him especially girls and molly and alex, Jesse and Elizabeth are a _thing _totally weird I know but you can't help who you fall in love with

Lilly- are you trying to scare me?

Chrissy- kind of but it is true

Lilly- oh *gets a text* one sec

Text reads:

Metrostation gurl- hey lils 

Superstarlils- hi lisa wats up???

Metrostation gurl- r u still mad me

Superstarlils- no but Ima callya later I'm busy k.

Metrostation gurl- k.

Lilly-sorry you were saying

Chrissy- I don't remember*they laugh*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

With Nick

Nick- how dare she!!

Brice-*holding back laughter* she makes you so anxious

Nick-NO SHE ANNOYS THE HELL OUT OF ME

Brice-but?

Nick-*sighs* she is so interesting not just because I can't read her mind but because she excites me she never does what I expect she has me *trails off*

Brice- admit it your in love with her nick

Nick-*growls*NO!!!I COULD KILL HER I'M NOT HUMAN I CAN'T

Brice- but you can nick

Nick-*growls at him and runs off*

Maddie-*comes in* not good

Brice- not good at all

Next Day Tuesday

Lilly-*walking in the parking lot and trips*

Nick-*catches her and smiles*

Lilly- uh thanks where'd you come from?*stands up trying to balance herself*

Nick-*smiles and steady's her* no problem lilly and I was uh behind you

Lilly- oh ok well I got to go

Nick- may I walk you?

Lilly- uh um sure

Nick-good*they start walking* so you never did tell me

Lilly-tell you what?*confused*

Nick- you know your hobbies

Lilly-oh I told you

Nick- you have or had to have more hobbies then that

Lilly- uh okay well I used to skateboard, surf and draw

Nick-oh interesting

Lilly- yea I think it's when I'm doing something I like I don't fall or trip*blushes at what happened*

Nick- hmm interesting*stops in front her class*

Lilly- how'd you know this----

Nick-see ya*walks away at normal pace*

Lilly-*thinks*strange boy very strange*

Later at lunch

Lilly-*in the line* can I have apple and a coke?

Lady- sure*smiles*

Nick-*behind her* that's it?

Lilly-*turns 2 the side* not very hungry, but you are I see*looks at his tray*

Nick- some of it is for my family you've obviously notice them

Lilly- yes I have one particular though*smirks*

Nicks-*curious* and that is?

Lilly-*shrugs*see ya *smirks and leaves*

In English

Lilly-*gets to her chair and starts taking out her book*

Nick-*watching her*

Lilly-*takes out her notebook and starts doodling*

Nick-hi there

Lilly-*focused*hey

Nick-*turn her chair to face him*

Lilly- rude much, what are you doing here anyway I thought you weren't going to be in class 2day

Nick- sorry for being rude and I wasn't but I changed my mind a person can do that

Lilly-yea so what's with the chair thing?

Nick- I wanted to give you this*get a piece of paper out*

Lilly-*confused*

Nick- the rest and yours *hands it to her careful not to touch her skin*

Lilly- oh

Nick-*turns the chair back*

Lilly-*smiles*thanks

Nick-*smiles*

Mr. Manning-okay class we have a new project*smiles*

Class-*groans*

Mr. Manning- oh c'mon this will be fun

Lilly-*under her breath*doubt it

Nick-*smiles*

Mr. Manning - were going to the water park

Lilly-WHAT?!? *every1 looks at her* I mean cool sound like fun

Mr. Manning- theirs just one catch

Lilly-*mutters*yes

Nick-*looks at her curiously *

Class- *groans again* Mr. Manning-were teaming up with Miss. Cycle in history, Miss. Hates in math, in science

Girl-*raises her hand*

Mr. Manning- yes?

Girl-why r we teaming up with them?

Mr. Manning- this trip will have a little bit of everything in it

Nick-will it be sunny?

Mr. Manning- not sunny but very warm

Nick-*nods*

Mr. Manning- anyway will talk more about it 2morro

Bell Rings

Nick-*doesn't move*

Lilly- *get her stuff and stands up* woah there

Nick-*confused* huh?

Lilly- I just not used to seeing you there

Nick-*still confused*

Lilly- your usually the first to leave it's new for me to still see you here

Nick-oh I see

Lilly-yea*they walk out the class* see ya

Nick- wait were do you go

Lilly- Mr. Lapel Spanish

Nick-oh well then see ya*they both leave*

End of the day

Lilly-*at her locker with Chrissy and Katelin*

Chrissy- wat u doing 2 night guys?

Katelin- homework

Lilly- charity event tonight

Chrissy- sound boring and kind of cool

Lilly- boring cuz I wanted to do something else 2nite

Katelin-homework always boring

Chrissy- so you goin wit cody to the event

Lilly- I broke up with him yesterday, yay

Chrissy- really? I didn't hear about that

Katelin- me either

Lilly- I kno it was only yesterday

With the Jacobs

Molly- I am so smart

Alex- what'd u do?

Molly- nothing I just am

Alex- right *put arm around her*

Elizabeth-can we go now?

Jesse- as soon as nick show up

With Lilly outside

Lilly-*walking to her car and trips*

Nick-*catches her* have a nice fall?

Lilly-*blushes* uh thanks again

Nick- so I heard an interesting rumor 2day

Lilly- really wat about?

Nick- Cody and Lisa

Lilly- o that rumor

Nick- yes are u hurt?

Lilly- no more like happy I wanted 2 explore my options

Nick- ah I see

Lilly-well yes I guess u do

Nick- well I better go my family is probably ready 2 go

Lilly-*looks over his shoulder*or staring angrily into your back

Nick-*turns around and smiles at them the turns back* it amazing that you can see over my shoulder

Lilly-*gasps*I am not that short

Nick-*give her a look*

Lilly-*crosses her arms*your family is waiting u don't want 2 keep them waiting

Nick- I don't?

Molly-*walks over 2 them* no you don't or were leaving you

Lilly- told ya

Nick-*turns molly around* I've got the keys *slightly pushes her*

Molly- yea whatever*walks off*

Lilly- *laughs a little* I'll see you 2morro

Nick-Library

Lilly-you said your house

Nick- libraries are better I don't wanna get distracted

Lilly- by?

Nick-things, see u 2morro*walks away*

With Nicks Family

Jesse- about time

Elizabeth- can we go home now lover boy?

Nick-sure *smiles*

Molly- I don't appreciate u pushing me *in the car*

Nick- don't act like u didn't see it comin

Molly-ok u got me their

Alex-*laughs*

Jesse-so do u believe in it now?

Nick- I don't know 2 be honest

Alex- well wat does she think about you?

Nick-I honestly don't know I can't reader her mind

Jesse- lucky gurl*mutters*

Nick-*laughs and pulls in the drive way and everyone get out walks in*

Jesse-were home!!!

Maddie-*in the other room* all of you?

Nick-yes *smiles*

Molly-*walks in the living room* whatcha doing madds?

Maddie-I'm redecorating

Elizabeth-cool which room?

Maddie- all*pauses* you know if you don't mind

Everyone-no go ahead

Maddie-great

Molly- oh yea we need new clothes

Everyone-What!?!

Molly-plz it's still hot

Maddie- why don't u tell us the answer

Molly-*has a vision* yes bye ppl*leaves*

Jesse-are we hunting 2nite mom

Maddie- I don't know jess

Alex-*on the couch*we probably should the scent is getting to me

Nick- you always have the same answers

Alex- so?

Nick- nothing I guess

With lilly getting ready

Lilly-*thinking*this stupid event will probably be just as boring as the rest *sighs* maybe this black strapless dress and I curl my hair and I guess some black heels wouldn't hurt*I kno I'll call nick*calls him*

Nick-Hello?

Lilly-is this nick?

Nick-*smiles at the voice* maybe

Lilly-*smiles*ok nick or not nick since you're a guy do you see me better in black or red

Nick-what why ask me?

Lilly- I wanna kno wat YOU think I'll look better in?

Nick-oh um pink

Lilly- why?

Nick- it looks nice on your skin*pauses*not that I've noticed or anything

Lilly-ok?*smiles*thanks I got to go

Nick-where?

Lilly-charity event

Nick- thought u had a date

Lilly-*laughs*No I was just messing with you but its not like u tell me the truth all the time

Nick-true

Lilly-so were almost even

Nick-almost?

Lilly-yes almost goodbye nick*hangs up*

With Nick

Nick-*thinks of an idea*molly?

Molly-*runs in* one step ahead of you these are the tickets and-----

Elizabeth-wait what r u 2 talking about

Molly-nick wants to go to that charity event to nite and he needed tickets and a date

Brice-*walks out his office* so believe in it now son?

Nick- maybe I'm not sure

Maddie-aww how sweet it will be 2 meet her

Nick-sure, sure molly?

Molly- model? or becca?

Nick-Becca she's won't be to clingy right?

Molly- right…Becca

Becca-*runs in* you rang?

Jesse- hey bexs

Becca- hey jess*smiles flirty*

Elizabeth-*fake smile* Becca so nice to see u again*links arms with Jesse*

Becca-*fake smiles* same*looks at molly* whatcha need?

Nick- you to pretend to go out with me

Becca- sure when and where

Nick and Molly-tonight; charity event in L.A

Becca-oh um I got nothing 2 wear

Every1 (except molly)-NO!!!

Becca-What!?!

Molly-*smiles big* I have the perfect dress*grabs her hand and they run upstairs*

Nick-Great*sarcastic*

Elizabeth- why couldn't you have gone 4 the model?

Nick- not my fault she LOVES jess and it's not my problem

Jesse-no she doesn't

Alex-yeah she does she was just flirting with you

Jesse-really?

Alex-*shakes his head* and 2 people are in love with YOU?

Jesse- what?

Elizabeth-*laughs*

30mins later with lilly on the red carpet with fake BF

Paparazzi-lilly mark over here

Lilly and Mark-*poses and smiles*

Paraizz2-lilly smile

Lilly-*smiles a few more time and gets pictures taken*

With her and mark inside

Lilly-*pushes him* GET OFF ME

Mark- I don't mind PRINCESS

Lilly- I can't believe I have to be here with you

Mark-yea well we got to stick it through till 11:00

Lilly-yea, yea

Paparizz3- lilly mark

Lilly & Mark-*poses*

1hr later in the event

Lilly-*talking to random people*

Nick-*walks in with becca*

Becca- woah nice set up

Nick- yea, yea sure*looking around*

Becca- your right

Nick-Huh?

Becca- she's on Ur right molly filled me in

Nick-oh *looks to his right and see's her*lets dance

Becca- ok?

Nick-*pulls her to the dance floor*

Lilly-*see's him* it was great talking to you but better go steal mark away bye ladies*walks 2 mark* hey I wanna dance

Mark-*fakes smiles*sure babe; later guys*they go to the dance floor* what do you want?

Lilly-4 you 2 never call me "babe" again

Mark- whatever*twirls her*

Lilly-not so fast slick

Mark- *laughs*afraid you'll break a heel shortie

Lilly- you should be afraid

Mark- y?

Lilly- cuz I'll break ur face*fake smiles*

Mark- thought you were a none violent person

Lilly- one punch won't hurt

With Nick

Nick- so what's with you?

Becca-what do you mean?

Nick-*spins her* flirting wit Jesse

Becca- nothing I guess I like him and the danger

Nick-yea ur going to be in danger if you keep it up one thing beth will probably kill 4

Becca- *laughs*what if he likes me 2

Nick- Jesse is a good person he _likes_ almost everyone but he's madly and truly in love with Elizabeth, sorry bexs

Becca- *sighs* oh I kno that

Nick-I kno u kno

Becca-I think I'm going to get some punch why don't you go "_cut in" _

Nick-*lets her go*okay

Becca-*walks away*

Nick-*takes a deep breath and walks to were lilly and mark are dancing* excuse me?

Lilly-yes?

Nick-may I cut in?

Mark-YES!*pauses* if that's ok with u babe?*speaks through his teeth*

Lilly-sure*fake smiles*

Mark-bye*leaves quickly*

Nick-*hold out his hand*

Lilly-*takes it*so what are you like following me now?

Nick-*laughs* no I was invited we don't tell each other everything right*spins her slowly*

Lilly-no but what a sudden surprise

Nick-actually I was asked to be someone's date

Lilly-you could have told me that

Nick- yea but I didn't want you to get all jealous

*teasing*

Lilly-I wouldn't and don't get jealous*lying a little*

Nick-oh then you should know she my girlfriend*teasing more*

Lilly-*stops dancing and freezes* I think I need a drink*walks to the beverages*

Nick-*follows her*

Lilly-*gets the drink and takes a deep breathe*

Nick-you know I was only teasing

Lilly-that's not funny

Nick-your right and I'm sorry but you said you wouldn't get jealous

Lilly-I'm not jealous I was caught off guard and why would you try to get me jealous anyway?

Nick-no reason I suppose

Lilly-so what is she like a cousin or something?

Nick-no a family friend who needed a favor

Lilly-you have brothers

Nick-*smiles*their taken and I'm single

Lilly-that makes some sense

Nick- this is kind of boring you know

Lilly-yea I kno *sighs*

Nick-why don't we leave?

Lilly- I can't leave

Nick- why not?

Lilly-the press….uh mark and what about your_ date_?

Nick- the press who cares; mark you know you wanna be as far away from him as possible and Becca I'm pretty sure she'll have no trouble getting home*nods to the 5 guys surrounding Becca*

Lilly-I just can't leave with you

Nick-why I think I'm pretty descant

Lilly-cuz I don't want the my name in Times Box Newspaper

Nick-no one will notice

Lilly-*thinks 4 a minute*ok I'll go with you; where?

Nick-anywhere

Lilly-r u sure ur not going to kill me when we leave??*teasing*

Nick-what!?! I wouldn't!

Lilly- I was only teasing *smiles*

Nick-right lets go

Lilly-ok *they walk outside*

Nick-this way*they walk 2 his car*

Lilly-nice*staring at his car*

Nick-its nothing*open the door 4 her*

Lilly-it awesome and thanks*gets in*

Nick-*get in the driver seat*ur welcome and its nothing*pulls off*

Lilly-*sits back* where 2?

Nick-anywhere

Lilly-you know your way back right cuz I do have a curfew

Nick-Lillian Parker has a curfew*fake gasps*

Lilly-yes she does don't you?

Nick-*takes a breathe* something like that

Lilly-*mocks him*something like that*rolls her eyes and laughs*

Nick-*smiles*

Lilly-*sighs* why do I feel so safe with you I hardly know you, I mean you could kill me but I know you wouldn't. It's strange….. I must sound crazy or weird 2 you

Nick-hardly

Lilly- I feel like you'd through yourself in front of a bus to save my life *looks at him* strange right?

Nick-is that a bad thing 2 do?

Lilly-I'm not sure

Nick-*thinking*I would and walk away without a scratch on me*were here*get out*

Lilly-*get out 2* I thought you weren't going to kill*looking around*where is here anyway

Nick-when your curfew?

Lilly-about 1:30

Nick-*hold out his hand*

Lilly-*looks at it*

Nick-trust me?

Lilly-maybe*takes it*

Nick-*smiles* this way*they start hiking and come to a stop*

Lilly-*move closer to his side*wow its ….its wow*they go to a spot were there is candles everywhere so you can see the waterfall*

Nick-thanks

Lilly-no thank you it beautiful

Nick-I come here 2 think a lot

Lilly-I like

Nick-*smirks*I'm glad*his phone rings*1 sec; yea?

Molly-uh we got a problem bro

Nick-what type

Molly-you got to cut your date short someone tracking you and when I say you I mean US

Nick-ok

Molly-oh and tell Lilly she looks beautiful and ask who made her dress o and------

Nick-no goodbye*hangs up*

Lilly-*by the waterfall*

Nick-don't fall

Lilly-*turns around*very funny

Nick-lilly we got to go I have another family thing

Lilly-ok*goes over 2 him* everything ok?

Nick-hopefully

Lilly-will I see you tomorrow?

Nick-maybe, c'mon

Lilly-ok *they get in the car and she stay silent for about 10mins*

Nick-*frustrated* why are you so quite

Lilly-*shrugs*why are you driving so fast

Nick-*ignores that question* do you wanna go home or back to the event?

Lilly- ignoring my question much? And home

Nick-yea

Lilly-*looks out the window and then they arrive at her house* thanks I had fun*notices he's gone*

Nick-*opens her door*

Lilly-oh thanks

Nick-no problem*walks her to the door*

Lilly-see ya tomorrow….maybe

Nick-I... uh... Yea see ya *goes to his car*

Lilly-*goes inside her house*

Nick-*pulls off really fast and goes home* I'm here wats up who's tracking me?

Molly-I don't know I just know their not "vegetarian"

Alex- and your girl smells good blood wise of course

Nick-*rolls his eyes* I know, so what do we do?

Brice-stay on red alert we don't wanna hurt anyone

Jesse-we don't?

Brice-no their shouldn't be a need for us to got it….jess?

Jesse-right no fighting*nods*

Maddie-*hanging a picture but drops it*

Every1-*looks at her*

Maddie-*growls*someone close

Every1-*leans into a protective stand/crouch*

Becca-*runs in*hey

Every1-*straightens up*

Jesse- hey beck*smiles*

Elizabeth-*rolls her eyes*

Becca-hey*smiles back*

Maddie and brice- hello Becca

Becca-Maddie; Brice*smiles*

Alex-sup

Becca-nothing

Nick- what's up?

Becca-I smelled a tracker

Molly-I saw one

Becca-*nods*

Brice-were not going to fight Rebecca

Becca-I wasn't *trails off* never mind

Elizabeth- we don't fight in this _family_ Becca we talk things out first and if that doesn't work then we fight but if that's not your _freestyle do what ever you want life _then maybe you should just go*smirks*

Becca-no I'm fine I just thought Jesse would want to fight enjoys to do if you didn't know*fake smile*

Molly-*whispers to alex and nick* this is going to get ugly

Both guys- we know

Elizabeth-I think I know a bit more then that and everyone knows that if you hadn't notice*smiles*

Jesse-I think you guys should just chill out*feeling the tenses ion between them*

Elizabeth-oh I'm fine

Becca-never better Jesse

Jesse-so back to the tracker

With Lilly

Lilly-mom, dad I'm home

Her mom-already?

Lilly-yea I think I'll just go to my room night guys

Both her parents-night

Lilly-*goes upstairs and to her room and 3way with Katelin and chrissy* hey guys

Chrissy-hey

Katelin-wats up

Lilly- guess who showed up at the charity event?

Chrissy-shakira?

Katelin-paramore?

Lilly- no Nick Jacobs

Chrissy-oh 4 real

Lilly-yea

Katelin-how did he look?

Lilly- like a model from GQ

Katelin-*giggles*really?

Chrissy-GQ?

Lilly-yea

Katelin-what happened

Chrissy-oh tell us

Lilly-*tells them what happened*

Katelin-I wonder what the family thing was

Lilly-me 2

Chrissy-he might tell you*hears her mom yelling for her* sorry guys I got to go see ya tomorrow

Lilly & Katelin-bye chrissy

Katelin-I got to go too my turn for the dishes*groans*

Lilly-see ya kate

With the Jacobs

Molly-well I think we should stay the same their not as close to Newport as they were

Alex-great then we can go back to school with the rest of the human*sarcastic*

Brice-yea it is great*smiles*

Becca-well call me if you need me

Molly-where u headed?

Becca-back 2 were I was before nick need a favor

Molly-Vegas?

Becca-Vegas see ya*runs out*

Elizabeth-*mutters*finally

Next Morning

Nick-*dressed in the kitchen drinking blood from a coffee cup*

Brice-*walks in*hello

Nick-hi

Brice-you ok?

Nick-picture perfect

Maddie-*walks in*good morning*kisses Brice* nick you ok today

Nick-*rolls his eyes*yes Mother and father I'm fine

Brice-sure you are

Maddie-I'm just making sure Nickolas *pours her and Brice some blood in coffee cups*

Brice-thanks hun

Maddie-no problem

Molly-c'mon Alex for me*walks in*

Alex-no that'll ruin the surprise,

Molly-but I feel blind not knowing

Nick-not knowing what?

Molly-what alex is getting for me for our anniversary

Alex-*thinks: DO NOT TELL HER NICK PLZ*

Nick-*nods*

Molly-*saw him nod* not fair nick knows

Nick-no I don't

Molly-liars

Alex-c'mon we got to get to school*goes to the garage*

Molly-bye *hugs maddie and Brice and goes to the garage*

Nick-see ya

Maddie-don't forget to come home*smiles*

Nick- I'm not leaving any time soon*walks out*

Brice-I should be going too I have meeting

Nick-me too I'm designing a room for Christina Milian

Brice-oh sounds nice *smiles*I'll see you later*leaves*

Maddie-*leaves too*

With Lilly The Same Time

Her dad-morning sweetie

Lilly-morning daddy

Her mom-there's coffee in the pot lils

Lilly-thanks momma*pours her coffee and grabs a muffin and bites into it*see ya*mouth full*

Her parents-bye

Lilly-*gets in her car and drives to school*

At School With Chrissy

Jake-*at his locker*

Chrissy-*walks up to him*what is your problem with me?

Jake-*surprised*good morning to you too*smirks*

Chrissy-cut the crap Lowellson

Jake-why are you even talking to me know one does

Chrissy-I'm not no one I'm chrissy

Jake-*smiles*I'm Jake the loner

Chrissy-nice to meet you*smiles*

Jake-and I don't have a problem with you*smirks and walks to his class*

Lilly-*runs over*what happened, what did he say, what did you say tell me, tell me

Chrissy-*tells her wat happen*

Lilly- wow, love connection much?

With Katelin

Katelin-*pulls up to the school and gets out*

Matt-hey Kate*smiles*

Katelin-*smiles*hey matt, what's up?

Matt-nothing much is we still on for tomorrow

Katelin-yea where are we going anyway*start walking into the school*

Matt-oh it's a surprise but meet at the beach at 6:00pm

Katelin-okay*smiles*

Matt-cool see ya later*walks away*

Katelin-*walks away to her locker then to class*

A Few Hours Later Lunch

Lilly-*staring at her food*what is this?*disgusted*

Katelin-It's the grossed out surprised*sips her soda*

Lilly-how can you guys drink soda

Chrissy-like this*sips her soda*

Lilly-juice is way better for you

Katelin-well you drink coffee that's disgusting

Chrissy-and it stain your teeth

Lilly-coffee is amazing and it doesn't stain my cause I use a straw, so ha*smirks*

Katelin & Chrissy-whatever *smiles*

Lilly-*shakes her head*

With The Jacobs

Nick-*sits down in his regular sit*

Molly-*sits across from him*

Alex-*sits beside molly*

Jesse & Elizabeth-*sit to the side*

Elizabeth-*mad about yesterday*

Jesse-*bored*

Molly-*curious and excited about her surprise*alex please

Alex-*smiles at her* sorry baby

Molly-*pretends to pout*

Nick-*laughs*so what are we doing to night?

Alex-hunting

Molly-me too

Jesse-I don't know probably watch the game

Elizabeth-*silent*

Nick-*ignoring her*I'll come hunting with you guys

Molly-*happy*the more the merrier

Alex-*laughs*isn't it always molls

Molly-*staring into space having a vision*

Nick-*reading her mind and seeing the vision too*

(The Vision:

???:*killing*

Random Girl-*screaming*

???:*sucking her blood until she is out of blood*

Random Girl-*dead*

???2: nice job babe

???: thanks you too now lets find those other vamps

???2-*smirks evilly*the vegetarian ones

???-but of course*smiles*)

Molly-*gasps*

Nick-*mad and balls his fist up*

Elizabeth-what did you see?

Molly-*whispers*their coming

Alex-who's coming molly?

Nick-we don't know it was blurring

Jesse-looks like our plans has changed for the night

Nick-and there looking for a fight

Jesse-*grins*even better

The Bell Rings

Molly-*silently gets up and the others follow*

Bell Rings to Go Home

Nick-I call u later*smiles and leaves the class*

Random girl-*runs up to her* are you dating Nick Jacobs

Lilly-*gathers her books* no who told you that

Random girl-no one its just you two seem close*smiles*

Lilly-we are close but we are friends

Random girl- I thought he was only friends with his family oh well bye lilly*leaves the classroom*

Lilly-not dating… yet*walks out the class and over to chrissy and Katelin*

Chrissy-were spending the night at your house

Lilly-*laughs*who invited you

Chrissy- know one but that's what I told my rents and Kate's mom so were going to your house

Lilly-*giggles*I don't care lets go

Katelin-*shakes her*does that to me all the time lilz

Lilly-*laughs*I bet*they leave*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Next day at school Wednesday

Lilly-*at her locker*

Nick-hello

Lilly-*looking in her locker not paying attention* hi

Nick-you look nice today

Lilly-uh thanks*looks at him* oh hey thanks

Nick-*smiles*hey no problem

Lilly- so you came to school

Nick-yea had no choice to be honest

Lilly-hmm just when I was thinking you came for me*smiles playfully*

Nick-*grins* part of it was

Lilly-*smiles and thinks-he likes me he like me yay ok stop it gurl you acting immature* so?

Nick-so?

With Molly

Molly-aww they are so cute together

Elizabeth-yea sure *rolls her eyes*

Alex-you know she's going to find out sometime

Jesse-he's right she's smarter than she appears to be

Molly-yea I kno with the direction their heading it could be soon

Elizabeth-she's not right to be in this family

Molly-*sighs* beth everyone has someone their meant to spend there life together so what she's human he love's her and that's all that counts she could have one eye and I still care for her just because nick love's her backsides me lilly are going to be great friends*smiles*

Elizabeth-I suppose you could be right

Alex-*puts his arm over molly shoulder and they all start walking down the hall to their class*

Back with nick and lilly

Lilly-we should be getting to English

Nick-yes of course*they walk in class and take their seats*

Mr. Manning-ok class about the trip to the water park you all will be paired off and released to your wild nature

Class-*cheers*

Mr. Manning-*clears his throat*and you all will be given a paper with 15 questions on it the answers are squatter around the water park after you have found the answers you will contact me or any other teacher give them you paper they will make sure the answers are correct BEFORE you go out and enjoy the park. The other teachers are coming in with their classes in a bit so I can read out the names of the pairs so you may talk.

Nick-so you excited

Lilly-I guess what about you

Nick-you guess?

Lilly-yes...What about you?

Nick-why do you guess?

Lilly-why do you always do that?

Nick-do what?

Lilly-avoid my questions about you

Nick-what do you wanna know about me?

Lilly-why do you wanna know so much about me?

Nick-*shrugs*I'm curious about you

Lilly-so you ask me a million questions

Nick-*smiles*a million? I don't think it's been that many*the rest of the classes come in*

Mr. Manning- ah take any seat

Lilly-*looks around at everyone*

Ms. Cycle -ladies and gentlemen the pairs are going to be boy/girl

Class-*shrugs, groans and cheers*

Miss. Hates- and they are……………*looks through the papers*

Lillian parker and Nickolas Jacobs

Jake Lowell-son and Chrissy Harrison

Molly Jacobs and Alexander Jacobs

Max Tiny and Lizzy Bugerson

Katelin Gregory and Matt Jameson

Keria Macintyre and Jonathan Blue

Jonny high and Bonnie Hartman

Jeffery derwent and Brittany hail

Kip Concord and Lawanda Snappson

Kean Kent and Emily Redwood

Stacy He-man and Devan Manuel

-well those are the pairs

Nick-looks like were together and lilz

Lilly-looks like it nickerz

Nick-never heard that one before*laughs and scoffs*

Lilly-what do you usually hear?

Nick-*scoffs*nicky

Lilly-*giggles*I wonder why miss. Hates always uses our government name

Nick-you don't like the name Lillian?

Lilly-not really I prefer lilly you like people to call you Nickolas everyday

Nick-I suppose not *smiles*

*bell rings and every1 leaves to lunch*

Chrissy-*at the table* how come I get stuck with the emo? For the class trip

Lilly-*beside her* I highly doubt he's emo, it's just a stupid rumor that I can't believed you believed

Katelin-she's right chrissy he's just a normal guy sides he's sort of a hottie

Chrissy-so what, what if he is emo

Katelin-then he is maybe once you get to know him you can change him

Lilly-I agree with Katelin

Chrissy-I don't you both get your crush

Lilly-I'm not crushing on nick

Katelin-sure your not

Nick-*across the cafeteria listening and smiling*

Lilly-I'm not*blushes* `sides chrissy do you have a crush on anyone?

Chrissy-no

Katelin-so what's the problem?

Chrissy-*shrugs*I don't know

Lilly and Katelin-*rolls their eyes*

With the Jacobs

Molly-*leaning back on Alex* this class trip sounds soooooo fun*smiles*

Alex-*rolls his eyes* yeah sure whatever

Molly-*looks at him*you'll do fine

Jesse-and just in case you don't bag a few humans for me*smiles wide*

Elizabeth-ignore him you'll do perfect

Molly-and I'm sure of it

Nick-so am I, plus theirs woods near by if we get too thirsty

Alex-oh yea sounds too confident 4 me the mind reader and the future seer telling me not worry about something that's been in my nature for over 94yrs*annoyed sort of*

Molly-*mad and sits up straight*Alexander

Alex-what

Molly-I can't believe you don't believe me I hardly ever wrong*rolls her eyes*

Alex-I didn't say I didn't belie you Imp saying I don't trust myself

Molly-you love me?

Alex-yes of course

Molly-trust me?

Alex-yes

Molly-then you trust yourself

Nick- she's right and you know we got yo back bro

Alex-yea ok

Bell Rings 2 go to last period

Chrissy-*sitting at her desk*

Jake-*staring at her*

Chrissy-*glances at him and he looks away* o my gosh

Lilly-*looks up*what?

Chrissy-he was staring at me

Lilly-*laughs*so?

Chrissy-I'm going to go ask him what his problem is*stands up*

Lilly-knock your self out

Chrissy-no pep talks I might chicken out*leaves*

Lilly-*shakes her head*

Molly-*walks over*hi*smiles*

Lilly-*looks up at the beautiful voice*hello

Molly-I'm molly nick's sister

Lilly-*smiles*yes I remember you

Molly-*smiles brightly*

Lilly-oh I'm sorry you sit

Molly-*smiles*thanks…. So I think nick likes you

Lilly-you do?

Molly- yea you know I'm optimistic I can tell you like him

Lilly-I don't know were just friends

With Chrissy

Chrissy-hi

Jake-*looks at her*

Chrissy-ok*sits down* I'm chrissy

Jake-*whispers*I know

Chrissy- and your Jake Lowell-son

Jake-*whispers*so I've been told*nods*

Chrissy-*bites her lip to hide a smile* you're staring at me

Jake-*nods*yes

Chrissy-why?

Jake-*clears his throat to speak louder* who knows why?

Chrissy-obliviously you

Jake-maybe I was studying you

Chrissy-why?

Jake- are we playing the "_why_" game?

Chrissy-maybe are we?

Jake-looks like it

Chrissy- well here's a question for you why do people say-------

Jake-I'm Emo?

Chrissy-*nods*

Jake-maybe cuz I am or maybe that what I won't people to think that*smirks*

Chrissy-say what?

Jake- maybe because cuz I am ----------

Chrissy- I heard you the 1st time

Jake-*Laughs* then why'd you ask?

Chrissy-cuz I thought you would explain better

Jake- o sorry

Chrissy-its cool so r u?

Jake-I don't know am I?

Chrissy-*sighs*c'mon tell me

Jake-why so you can go run off to your friends

Chrissy-woah who said anything about telling my friends

Jake-I did *smirks*

Chrissy-you don't know that

With Lilly

Molly-Friends?

Lilly-yes

Molly-don't you want 2 be more?

Lilly-*blushes* I don't know

Molly- really? You don't like him

Lilly-I didn't say that

Molly-so you do like him?*smiling*

Lilly-*laughs*I don't know sorry

Molly-*laughs too* its okay sorry I'm probably freaking you out

Lilly-no your ok*thinking-I do like him though more then he likes me I'm sure of it *

Bell rings

Molly-*stands up* nice meeting you and sorry again*smiles and leaves*

Chrissy-*walks over* what a jerk he is

Lilly-aww what happened*they walk out of class*

Chrissy-he is just so cryptic

Lilly-*laughs*

Chrissy- so what r u doing today?

Lilly-um today is Wednesday so I'm going to the library with nick

Chrissy-why I thought you guys finished your report?

Lilly-I actually don't know

Chrissy-well have fun*winks*

Lilly-whatever*leaves*

With Nick

Nick-I'm going to the library today

Elizabeth-why?

Nick-*shrugs*I don't know but me and lilly are supposed to go

Molly-oh I talked to her today too*smiles brightly*

Nick-*looks at her upset* why?

Molly-*steps back* um cuz I wanted to?

Nick-well what did you say?*take a step forward*

Molly-*takes another step back*I asked her how she felt about you she really wasn't giving in*smiles*

Nick-*about move forward*

Alex-ok enough*stands in front of molly*

Nick-fine ill drop u guys off first

Jesse- why don't we just take your car home

Nick-because that wouldn't look normal stupid*laughs*

Jesse- haha not*glares at him*

Nick-*smiles *lets go *they leave*

At the Library

Lilly-*leaning on her car*

Nick-*pulls up beside her and gets out*hey

Lilly-hey

Nick-why r we here if we finished the project?

Lilly-*shrugs*I don't know I wondered that as well

Nick-*smiles*do you wanna go get some ice cream?

Lilly- Coldstone?

Nick-*laughs a little* of course that's the best ice-cream ever

Lilly-yay*laughs*lets go*gets in her car*

Nick-*does the same and rolls down his window*

Lilly-*rolls her window down to* yeah?

Nick-you want to race*race's an eyebrow*

Lilly-*laughs*not with the way you drive

Nick-*laughs and spins his car to make a U-turn*

Lilly-*mutters*show off*follows him to Coldstone*

Nick-*already there sitting on the hood of his car*

Lilly-*pulls up and gets out*your gonna get a speeding ticket on Mr. Jacobs

Nick-when pigs fly Miss. Parker

Lilly-*walks in the ice-cream parlor* your buying*turns around to face him*

Nick-*smiles*I am?

Lilly-yea, you asked me *smirks and turns to the cashier*

Cashier-what can I get you*smiles flirty at nick*

Nick-lilly*motions her to go first*

Lilly-um ill have the cookies and cream with whip cream in an everybody size

Cashier-sure*turns to nick and smiles* for you?

Nick-French vanilla with peanut butter and Butterfinger crumbles*smiling at lilly the whole time* and an everybody size

Cashier-*jealous a little*that'll be $7.50

Nick-*slips her the $20.00* no change

Lilly-*smiles and walks to a table*

Cashier-*smiles and hands him the ice-cream and slips him her number*

Nick-*doesn't notice and walks to the table and hands lilly her ice-cream*

Lilly-thanks*smiles and feels something on the bottom of the container take it an looks at it*um I think this is for you*hands him the paper and laughs a little*

Nick-*takes and it says: 555-0968 Jammie call any time* I don't need this *balls it up*

Lilly-aww why not she totally into you*eats some of her ice-cream and laughs*

Nick-*shake's his head and smiles and eats some of his ice-cream*whatever

Lilly-nicky no likey Jammie*smiles playfully*

Nick-*rolls his eyes*nope I got my eye on someone*smiles*

Lilly-*smiles back and thinks: omg I hope he likes me eeeeppp* do I know this person?

Nick-*shrugs* maybe

Lilly-so you do like girls?*smiles*

Nick-*chokes on his ice-cream*wha-what?

Lilly- I mean I know a lot of girls who ask you out but you never answer just look at them… why is it different with me?

Nick- I don't know I just feel closer to you than most humans*looks down and thinks: damn I said humans*Lilly-*looks at him weird*humans? Aren't you human*smiles* you know nick you different I've noticed that your weird I like that but sometimes you make me feel like your from somewhere else like a different time period even the way dress sometimes you look like your more comfortable in a suit then jeans and shirt

Nick-really?

Lilly-*nods* yeah and that's not it either there's something special about you something------

Nick-what's your favorite color?

Lilly-*gives him a weird surprised look* blue and black

Nick-what's your favorite food?

Lilly-cookies and cream ice-cream*smiles*

Nick-favorite animal?

Lilly-dogs

Nick-favorite supernatural character?

Lilly-vampires*smiles*

Nick-*taken back*why?

Lilly-*laughs* why not? Vampires are awesome there cool, they can run fast their like superheroes with fangs*smiles in thought*

Nick-all vampires aren't good you know

Lilly-you talk as if there real*looks at him*

Nick-*looks out the window*you never know what you'll run across in this world

Lilly-*sits back*your freaking me out nick

Nick-we should go*slides out the booth and stands up*

Lilly-*does the same* thanks for ice-cream*avoiding eye contact*

Nick-*sighs*lilly…….

Lilly- I got to get going nick, I'll se you at school*leaves*


End file.
